


Angel Is Missing

by Randompersonnumber3



Series: Two Idiot Demons in Love [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Missing Persons, Other, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Team Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randompersonnumber3/pseuds/Randompersonnumber3
Summary: Angel doesn't come home from work and everyone is worried, especially his fresh boyfriend Husk.  The residents of the Hazbin Hotel must now look for where he could be, and rescue him for whatever dark traps he's found himself in.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Two Idiot Demons in Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924291
Comments: 79
Kudos: 143





	1. What the fuck?

There Angel Dust was, left cheek free to the breeze as he slept curled up in Husk’s blankets. Husk was up and getting dressed. They had been sort of together for about a week or two and despite Angel’s naked ass in his bed, they hadn’t actually slept together yet. People would think it was fucking odd considering Angel was known for having no limits in bed. Husk would agree but he figured it might be good to go slow. He did have genuine feelings for the fucker and Angel had flat out told him he wanted to mean more than just a good fuck.

 **“Hey!”** he threw the pillow at Angel’s head to wake him up. **“You fucking took off your clothes in your sleep again.”** He went to find Angel’s clothes and threw them at the spider demon as he started to wake up.

 **“Mn… I can’t help it, baby.”** Angel yawned and turned up to face him with a cheeky grin. **“You’re just too hot and I need to do something to cool down.”** He purred and stretched, sitting up as Husk threw his underwear at his face. Angel grabbed them and blew a kiss before getting up to get dressed. **“You gonna take care of Nuggs while I’m at work today?”**

 **“Yeah yeah yeah, but I ain’t giving him no special treatment.”** Husk grumbled. The little shit was notorious for going through his drink supplies and eating them all. Lucifer help the pork cutlet if he got into the pineapple. It would take a lot more than milkshakes to pay that one back.

Angel finished putting on his underwear and shorts and went to kiss Husk, **“Fine fine, but treat mama’s special boy well. Lot’s of belly rubs and let him know how much I miss him when mama’s at work.”** He trailed his finger down Husk's chest before pulling away with a sigh. **“Fuck I don’t even wanna go to work but Val’ll kill me if I call out.”** He started putting on his top.

 **“Why do you stay working there then? You bitch every day about it, why not just quit?”** Husk asked. **“You get free food and shit here. Don’t even have to sleep with anyone or suck any dick for it.”**

 **“You know it ain’t that easy gettin’ out of a contract…”** Angel was quiet for a second, wrapping his arms around himself. Husk frowned. He had touched a sore spot and he did know how hard it was to get out of a bad deal. Hell, if he wasn’t stuck in one with the Radio Demon he wouldn’t have been here in the first place.

 **“Yeah… I know…”** Husk sighed, he probably should give Angel a hug but being affectionate was still hard for him. He hadn’t even tried to let someone close to him until recently and had already figured he would spend his entirety in Hell as a drunk gambler. **“Go… kick some ass doing whatever you’re doing. No, I don’t want any fuckin’ details.”** Part of one of the problems for having feelings for a porn star, work is a topic you absolutely do not want to talk about. Some of what he knew Angel had to do made his skin crawl and he wanted to take a fly swatter to the dickwad moth that made him do it.

Angel kissed him again and winked, **“You know it, babe.”** Husk watched Angel leave before picking up Fat Nuggets off the floor of his room and carrying him to the kitchen for some coffee and whiskey… for himself, not the damn pig. Nuggets was fed whatever leftovers Husk found in the fridge that seemed close to but not actually expired. The breakfast of champions.

When they were done he set Nuggets down on a pet bed next to his desk and kicked his feet up to read. He didn’t expect much to happen today besides drinking, maybe Princess gushing about some plan, Al fucking with him somehow, and Nifty getting too close to his booze drawer for “cleaning”.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Husk awoke with a snort late at night, the clock in the lobby ringing off a loud chime. Fuck… when had he fallen asleep? He checked the time. It was eleven so not too late but not really early either. Why the fuck had no one woke him up? He got up and stretched before realizing Fat Nuggets was sniffing around where he kept the fruits and drink garnishes locked up. **“What the fuck? What are you doin’ still out?”** He picked up the pig and went to carry him to Angel’s room.

 **“Hey you son of a bitch, you forgot something!”** He shouted opening the door before realizing that Angel wasn’t in the room. He raised an eyebrow and looked around. Where the fuck was he? He wouldn’t have gone to Husk’s room without waking him up first, or if he had tried to wake Husk up he would have grabbed the damn pig and taken it with him to the room.

 **“Husker my dear!”** Alastor’s chipper voice came out from behind him and Husk turned around, still holding nuggets. **“Ah, I see you were feeling a little peckish too! Gonna fry up some bacon?”** A laugh track followed this comment. 

Husk tucked the fucking pig deeper into his arms and mumbled, **“Go fuck yourself.”** He pulled out his hellphone to check in case Angel had texted him or something. Nothing. He awkwardly one-hand texted asking Angel where the fuck he was, the other arm keeping Fat Nuggets safe from Alastor’s hungry stare.

 **“Ha ha Husker! I was only joking!”** Alastor wrapped his arm around Husk’s shoulder. Husk didn’t believe Alastor but he wasn’t letting him near the damn pig anyways. **“But I must ask, what are you doing sneaking into Angel’s room at night? Has the little spider demon warmed your charming heart?”** Alastor’s smile stayed on his face. Fuck was that a good poker face. Husk could never read him, and he had been gambling his entire life. What was he getting at?

 **“None of your fucking business.”** Husk pulled away, checking his phone. No response yet. If he was working late he would have given a heads up, wouldn’t he? Husk had a bad feeling. Maybe he should trust his old soldier instincts.

Husk could feel Alastor’s leer behind him and he turned around, **“Shouldn’t you be off killing Imps or something?”** He turned to snap at him. Alastar was probably just fucking with him out of boredom like he always did. 

**“Oh no no no no no, that’s tomorrow night.”** His grin darkened and turned cruel and sadistic. This was the only time Husk felt he broke that poker face, when talking about the death and destruction of others. This was Alastor’s true smile and it terrified Husk. 

**“Whatever. Can you go be a creepy stalker somewhere else? I ain’t in the mood for your shit.”** He was trying to hide how unnerved he was plus he really wasn’t in the mood. Though he realized by saying it out loud he was putting himself even more on the radio demon’s radar for being his entertainment for the night. He growled at the idea, **“And don’t get any fucking ideas, ya hear? It’s too late and I’m too sober for your shit!”**

 **“Hey, can you two keep it down?”** Vaggie came out, wearing a robe over her pajamas. **“We are trying to sleep here!”** She snapped as Charlie poked her head out of their shared room.

 **“Husk’s beloved Angel is missing,”** Alastor wrapped an arm around Husk and pulled him close. Husk was more startled than he should have been about Alastor knowing what was up. Shithead seemed to know everything. He and Angel hadn’t even told anyone else they were together yet! **“He is dealing with the trauma of heartbreak. So sad, he opens himself up and just a few weeks later he is crushed into despair!”** Alastor clenched his hand dramatically to match his words. Husk growled and pushed him away while Alastor pretending to wipe away a fake tear, never dropping the smile.

 **“Wait, Angel and Husk are dating?”** Charlie popped out of the room, excited. “Oh my gosh, when did this happen? Is that why you have Fat Nuggets? Oh I am so happy! I think you two would make a good couple!” She bounced with every question, her glee for this on her face. She looked like a three year old who was offered a cookie.

 **“He’s just not back from work yet, that’s all! I’m just doin’ my job and keeping an eye on who comes and goes!”** Husk replied, growling. He tried to ignore Charlie’s questions as he marched to his room. He checked his phone, hoping for a reply. Did the jackass know how much he was making him worry? He would fucking kill Angel Dust when he got home.

 **“Wait! Husk!”** Charlie chased after him. **“Is Angel really missing?”** She frowned, looking concerned. Husk didn’t want to answer that.

 **“Nah Princess. Bet he’s just having a long day at work. Fucking jackass doesn’t keep people updated on his shit and now I am stuck watching the damn pig.”** He set Nuggets down, his arm was getting tired of carrying him and he didn’t have to worry about Alastor eating him with Charlie here.

She knelt down to rub Fat Nuggets belly. **“Maybe we should go look for him… I mean if he’s in trouble he could use some friends to bail him out, right?”** She looked around at everyone. Vaggie sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose but didn’t argue. Alastor just stood there, his fucking smile hiding any of his thoughts on the situation. Husk wanted to punch his damn face in. Husk just shrugged and Charlie got to her feet. **“Okay then! As Princess of Hell I’m organizing the Find Angel Party!”**

 **“I swear there’s a Charlie’s Angels joke there…”** Vaggie mumbled and went to the room. She got blank stares from everyone around her. **“Right… after your time. Don’t worry about it.”** She blushed, kind of embarrassed that she was the only person to understand that reference and quickly went to the bedroom to get out of her PJs. Charlie shrugged and followed.

 **“I’ll get Nifty. I’m sure our little darling won’t want to be left out of all the fun!”** Alastor walked to the small cyclop’s demon’s room. Husk didn’t like the look he gave as he walked by but the fucker had pulled him into too much shit for him for him to ever be truly comfortable being in his field of view.

Husk put Fat Nuggets in Angel’s room and went down to the lobby to wait for everyone. He took a shot and checked his phone again. Still no response. The sinking pit in his stomach that he had been trying to ignore was screaming at him now. This wasn’t like Angel to ignore him. Even before they were dating he would have sent at least a _“why? Miss me bby?”_ with a thousand obnoxious emojis.

Everyone assembled in the lobby and Charlie stood in the center. “ **Okay, so we need to start by narrowing down where he could be. Where was the last place we know he was going?”**

 **“I already told ya, he left for work.”** Husk went to pour another shot, thought better for a second and went to drink straight from the bottle.

 **“Okay so we’ll start there! That means we’re going to… the… the um….”** Charlie’s face turned bright red. **“Okay, we’ll start there. Um… let’s… get going… Razzle and Dazzle should...um… have the limo ready. So let’s be on our way.”** Heh, Princess was flustered. It was kind of endearing actually. 

They all made their way to the car. Charlie was trying to focus on finding Angel, Vaggie already looked ready to keep her girlfriend safe and Nifty was just smiling and bouncing as she followed. Did she even have a clue what was going on or was she just going with the flow? Alastar was unreadable though Husk noticed he carried his cane a little tighter than normal. Husk smirked to himself, he did suppose big porn film studios wouldn’t exactly be someplace Alastor would enjoy. He gave his phone one last check before getting in the limo. Nothing. Operation Rescue Angel had begun.


	2. The Studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang get to the studio and split up in their search, each coming across their own problems. Husk finally gets a text back from Angel.

**“So what’s the plan when we get there?”** Vaggie asked looking at Charlie. The limo drove down to the seedy part of the city where Valentino’s porn studio was located. Her arms were crossed to give herself comfort. Husk couldn’t blame her for looking nervous; he had a feeling none of these kids could blend in at the studio or this part of town in general. 

**“Well, we’ll get there and demand to see Angel!”** Charlie smiled and confidently slammed her fist in her hand **“Or if anyone knows where he is or… any information at all.”** Charlie suddenly didn’t look so confident and her weak smile showed it.

Vaggie sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. **“Babe, you can’t just go into a porn studio like that! It's a place full of people like Angel Dust! Or worse! These people will… do… bad things to you the moment they get a chance!”**

 **“I can handle myself Vaggie!”** Charlie insisted. **“I’m sure these people aren’t as bad as you’re making them out to be!”** She smiled at her. **“It’ll be fine! Besides, I’m stronger than I look. I am Princess of Hell you know, that isn’t just a fancy title.”**

Husk raised an eyebrow at the girls bickering, “ **Maybe you two should keep out of the studio. It ain’t a place for you two. You’re too… pure… or on edge.”** He said nodding to Charlie and Vaggie respectively. **“Plus you’ll attract too much attention.”**

 **“Huuuusk, not you too.”** Charlie whined. The limo stopped at a red light and Husk pointed to a porno advertisement with two actresses that looked vaguely like Vaggie and Charlie. Both girls turned red. Vaggie looked ready to murder someone while mumbling something in spanish and Charlie couldnt meet anyones eyes. **“Okay… so maybe Vaggie and I should ask the people around the building if they’ve seen Angel and you three go into the studio.”**

Niffty was bouncing up and down excitedly, Alastor just had his smile. Husk titled his head, something was different about him. **“You don’t want to go there do you?”** He asked Alastor. The fucker could get nervous after all.

 **“Now Husk, what gave you that idea?”** Alastor’s eyes narrowed but the smile never dropped. **“I just have an acquaintance there. I am just deciding how I want to deal with him. It wouldn’t surprise me if he was involved.”** He tilted his head and Husk decided asking more questions was pointless. Fucker never gave information that he didn't want to. 

Husk sat back, arms crossed between checking his phone again and again. He hoped Angel would get back to him, that this was a misunderstanding, but his notifications were empty. God fucking dammit. 

**“Oh my this place is filthy! So many messes and rats and bugs!”** Niffty was rushing from window to window to window. **“Oh, look at all the dirty men too!”** She had blush but she seemed to be enjoying herself. Husk just stared at her and grumbled.

 **“Maybe you should take Niffty with you.”** The cat demon looked at Alasto **r. “Kid shouldn’t be by herself in there.”** Niffty didn’t seem to hear the conversation as she continued moving around with ridiculous energy.

 **“So what? Are you going in by yourself?”** Vaggie asked, arms still crossed. She eyed Husk who just ignored it. Her leering glare became easy to ignore after feeling it for hours on end. She probably didn’t trust him not to go off and get drunk, as if he didn’t know when to be serious and… mostly sober.

 **“Look, this isn’t exactly that far from things I’m used to. I can blend in with these folks easier than you.”** He stuck a cigar in his mouth and lit it. Vaggie glared but he flipped her off, they were already dead so a little smoke wouldn’t kill them. **“I’m a fucking war vet and grew up in casinos, I know the kind here, better than any of you.”**

Charlie put her hand on Vaggie’s shoulders, Vaggie looked ready to kill him and say something, **“He’s right Vaggie. Besides… I’m sure Husk wants Angel back more than any of us.”** She turned to look at him, eyes wide with sudden excitement. **“When did you start dating? How? Was it romantic? Can you talk about it?!”**

 **“Jesus fucking Christ!”** Husk snapped at her. The car screeched to a stop, they had mercifully arrived. He quickly went to get out, hoping they didn't see his blushing face. Fucking nosy shits! **“I’ll call if I find him!”** He snapped again and went to march in. He thought he heard Vaggie say something to Charlie but he didn’t care.

He kept his head low as he walked in. Just had to pretend he belonged here and no one would give a fuck. He checked his phone again, _“I’m at the studio to pick your stupid ass up.”_ He texted as he walked around, hand squeezing the phone tight as he waited for it to vibrate back.

A few minutes later, it did.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Vaggie and Charlie watched as Husk went into the porn studio, Vaggie frowning. **“I think you were pushing him too fast…”** she told her girlfriend. 

**“I didn’t mean too… I was just excited and wanted to show we approve and they didn’t have to hide it…”** she started walking down the street, leaving Niffty and Alastor behind.

Vaggie followed her, **“I know you mean well but sometimes people don’t want to open up… or it takes a lot for them.”**

 **“I want the hotel to be a safe place for sinners… for them to feel comfortable and happy and put all those things behind them and move on. Angel and Husk being together shows that it's working… or at least they’re settling down and getting comfortable....”** She sighed. **“Maaaaybe I was getting to personal…”**

 **“It’s hard for people to open up babe.”** Vaggie put a hand on her shoulder. **“Sometimes it’s still hard for me to talk about things from when I was alive and we’ve been together for a long time.”**

Charlie’s hand went to Vaggie’s and gave it a soft squeeze. **“Oh, there’s someone! Lets ask them! Excuse me!”** She ran up to a random rabbit demon on the street corner.

The fluffy demon leaning against the light post looked Charlie up and down. **“Heeeey baby.”** Her voice was sultry, **“You looking for fun?”**

 **“Oh! Um… no. I was wondering if you have seen Angel Dust recently?”** Charlie forced herself to keep smiling but the woman on the corner made an annoyed noise. 

**“Tch, typical. I ain’t get any interest and when I do it’s to find that hooker. You’re barking up the wrong tree, toots. He ain’t interested in chicks.”** She flipped the bird and went to leave.

 **“Hey! You didn’t answer our question!”** Vaggie went to follow the rabbit demon. **“We asked where Angel was!”**

 **“Zip it bitch.”** The hooker turned to her. **“I ain’t here to answer your questions. Now back off before I fucking crush your tiny ass throats.”**

Vaggie glared daggers, cursing at the rabbit in spanish and the rabbit demon cursed right back at her in what sounded like russian. Charlie stared before grabbing Vaggie, **“Sorry to bother you!”** She laughed nervously as she dragged her girlfriend away from the fight. 

**“Ugh this was a mistake.”** Vaggie growled. **“We’re not equipped to find him. We’re over our heads. We should just wait at the hotel…”**

Charlie didn’t say anything. She was afraid Vaggie was right but she didn’t want to just abandon him. **“He needs help… what if he’s really hurt. He needs us Vaggie and I just can’t leave someone who needs my help. What kind of Princess would I be?”**

 **“Ohmigosh!”** A chipper voice came from behind the girls screamed and they turned to look. A woman who looked like a black and red harlequin doll was bouncing up to them, a giant smile on her face. **“I LOVE you two! Big fan of your work!”** She grabbed Vaggie and then Charlie’s hands, shaking them both with a fanatic eagerness.

 **“Um… thank you…?”** Charlie wasn’t sure what this woman was talking about. She exchanged a glance with Vaggie who looked just as confused. 

**“Val said it wasn’t good but I really enjoyed Inside of Every Demon There’s a Pussy!”** The woman wrapped her arms around Vaggie and Charlie’s shoulders and led them to the porn studio, each step an excited bounce that rivaled even Charlie’s best moods. 

**“What are you…?”** Vaggie started but Charlie kicked her and gestured to the poster Husk had pointed out earlier. Vaggie suddenly realized what was going on. This demon thought they were the actresses in those adult films. **“Oh! Oh! Um…”**

**“I’ve been wanting to meet you for aaaages but Val always says you’re busy but ha! Now that you’re not working we can have a girls night slumber party!”**

**“A slumber party?!”** Charlie looked excited and Vaggie gave her a look. She coughed, **“I mean that would be great but you know Val… he runs a pretty… tight ship….”**

 **“We were actually looking for Angel Dust. Something about uh… cross over…”** Vaggie tried to get away but the woman pulled them closer. 

**“Oh he’s busy with Val! I wanted to come watch but Val was like ‘No Velvet! I’m busy teaching a lesson blahdy blah blah I’m a grumpy mean head!’ At least that’s what I remember him saying.”**

Charlie and Vaggie exchanged looks with each other as they were pulled into the studio. She knew where Angel was and it sounded like he was in trouble. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Alastor stood looking at the building that Husk had already entered. The girls were busy with their own thing. He picked up Niffty by her shirt collar.

He didn’t acknowledge anyone as he walked steadily forward to what seemed to be the reception desk. Whenever someone tried to speak to him they found their voice suddenly distorted into white radio noise. One person made the mistake of touching him. No one else made the same mistake, they’d be cleaning the blood for weeks, maybe even months.

He got to the reception desk and the poor imp receptionist leaned back, terrified of him and that smile. **“C-can I help you?”** He asked, voice cracking.

 **“Tell Vox that Alastor is here to see him. He’ll make time for me.”** His mouth didn’t open one centimeter as he spoke. 

The receptionist nodded and went to grab his phone, nearly dropping it. Alastor put Niffty down and knelt to be at her height.

 **“Niffty I have a very special chore for you!”** He told her and her eye stopped wandering over to the men in the studio. He knelt down and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and took off like the speed of light deeper into the studio.

Alastor stood up to look at the receptionist who was slowly getting up. **“I-if you’ll follow me to the meeting room.”** He led Alastor to an elevator. Alastor followed, not saying a word and just smiling. It never fell for a single second as they rode up to the top floor.

Vox was waiting, sitting on the couch in a relaxed pose. He had ditched his usual suit for a hideo t-shirt and baseball cap. His eyes glanced towards Alastor as he walked in, the imp receptionist immediately fleeing.

**“Hello Vox, it’s been a while. We have unfinished business, you and I.”**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Husk immediately checked his phone. It was a picture message from Angel. If that motherfucker was fine he would kill him.

His heart fell when he saw the whole photo. Someone had taken a picture of a completely naked Angel, even his shoes and socks were off despite Angel hating exposing his feet to the world. Husk hadn’t even seen them yet. All six of his arms, including the retractable ones, were chained up, the top pair over his head like he was hanging from the ceiling. His eyes were glazed over and drool dripped from his mouth, he was high as fucking shit it looked like. The worst was the cuts and bruises poking through various body fluids covering his body.

Attached to the picture was the message “ _see you in studio 56, baby - Val_ ”. It was all Husk could do not to crush the phone. That fucking piece of shit was using Angel for bait. This was clearly a fucking trap that only an idiot would walk into, but Husk was running too hot to slow down and make a plan. 

He grabbed the first person he saw and slammed them into the wall, showing the picture. **“Show me where the fuck studio 56 or I’ll give you new fucking holes to be fucked in!”**

 **“Woah woah woah! I’m just a lighting guy!”** The guy protested but Husk hissed, showing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. **“F-floor B-B5, take a left and it’s the third door.”**

Husk let him go and took off to the stairs or elevator, whichever he found first. He was in a blind rage and wasn’t even aware of what path he took to get there. He just knew he was standing outside the doors to a room labeled “Studio 56”. 

Like an idiot he walked right into the trap.


	3. Shit Gets Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation. The rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter things get kind of intense, so if you are sensitive to violence please proceed with caution.
> 
> TW: Guns, blood, violence, vague sexual abuse

The door opened and light poured into the room, bouncing off all the mirrors that made the walls. Fuck, Angel looked worse than he had in that fucking picture. What had this buggy shitlord done to him? Husk growled, claws exposed and sharp. Valentino was standing next to Angel, holding the spider’s phone in one of his four hands, another one of his hands stroking Angel’s side.

 **“Hey kitty…”** Angel said weakly. His voice sounded slurred and out of it. God damn, how many drugs had the asshole shoved into him? It didn’t matter. Husk was pissed already and he wouldn’t let this fucking dickbag keep taking advantage of HIS boyfriend and treating him like some back alley whore. Fuck, even if he was a back alley whore he didn’t deserve to be treated like this. No one did.

Except the fucking mothman that he was going to cut into ribbons.

He charged at Valentino, wings spread out. He didn’t fly normally much but he was prepared to use whatever advantage he had. Valentino smirked and there was a loud bang. Husk wasn’t sure what had happened. He was suddenly on the floor. Was that blood he smelled? His side hurt too… His paw went to feel it and came back sticky and wet. This all felt vaguely familiar…

Oh shit. He had been shot.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Charlie and Vaggie sat there awkwardly as the woman named Velvet did their hair while one of the look alike movies was playing. Talk about awkward. Charlie was blushing and just nodding to Velvet’s barrage of words and Vaggie looked like her soul had escaped her body. Velvet didn’t notice as she finished curling Vaggie’s hair. **“So what colors do you think? I think you look like a Pink Unicorn Swirl girl, or maybe Puppy Dog Blood?”** She held up two bottles of nail polish and Charlie elbowed Vaggie to bring her back to reality.

 **“The pink one.”** Vaggie said, sitting up suddenly. Though to be honest her patience was getting thin. Velvet had talked non stop but barely about anything important. They had gotten some insights into Valentino and his… boyfriend? Vox. Really there was so much back and forth with that Vaggie couldn’t keep up.

She held back a punch as Velvet grabbed her hand to begin painting her nails. Charlie laughed nervously, her turn was next and she was a little terrified of what Velvet had planned. Hopefully nothing too permanent… right?

Velvet’s phone began to buzz and she went to answer it. **“Ooooh, Val just sent me a text! Looks like they got the mean kitty that’s been distracting Angel. I wonder if Val will skin him and use his fur as a set piece or as a throw rug.”** She leaned back and showed the two girls a picture of Husk on the ground, blood pooling out under him and Valentino kneeling in front of him giving the peace sign to the camera with another one of his hands holding a gun.

 **“Holy shit, Husk!”** Charlie grabbed the phone and Vaggie stood up.

 **“Where was this picture taken?”** Charlie asked, showing the image and pointing at it. A look of grim determination in her eyes.

Velvet looked at her confused. **“Studio fifty-six, you know the one that’s been off-limits for weeks as Val planned his big surprise for Angel? Wait a second** .” She got up and leaned over Charlie who was still freaking about the picture. **“Where’s your tattoos?** ” Vaggie realized Charlie’s look-alike had several tattoos on the back of her neck, one’s that the real Charlie definitely would not have. **”Wait! You’re not the actresses! You’re the real deal!”**

 **“Shit! Charlie get behind me!”** Vaggie moved Charlie behind her, taking a ready fighting stance. 

**“How could you guys do this and be okay with it?”** Charlie asked, pushing past Vaggie to get up in Velvet’s face. **“He’s my FRIEND! I can’t just sit aside while you do this!”** Vaggie wanted to pull Charlie back but stopped when she saw Charlie’s horns were coming out. She was going into her demon form. Vaggie took a step back.

 **“What? Princess we’re in Hell. Besides, Val does what he wants. Gimme my phone back!”** She reached out and Charlie kicked her, sending her flying into the wall. **“Okay princess, you wanna play?”** Velvet’s eyes began to glow but Charlie was already on top of her, putting her into a headlock before Velvet could do much more.

 **“Tell me where they’re keeping Husk and Angel!”** Charlie demanded, squeezing tight,voice distorted. Velvet cursed and called her several insults. Charlie’s grip tightened and she looked at Vaggie. **“You might want to step outside for a minute. I don’t want you to see this.”** Her voice was normal for a split second and a stunned Vaggie stepped outside. Sometimes she forgot that Charlie wasn’t a helpless damsel in distress and could really handle herself. She did take Katie Killjoy one on one on live TV with no hesitation.

There were several noises coming from the room that Vaggie had just left and she winced with each of them. Whatever was going on there, it didn’t sound good for Velvet. After a few minutes of silence Charlie came out, her jacket a little roughed up but back in her normal form. She took Vaggie’s hand, squeezing it tight as she led her to the elevator.

 **“You okay hun…?”** Vaggie asked, squeezing her hand back. **“Husk will be fine... I mean… it’ll be a while but he can’t die again… at least not like this.”** Charlie just stood there in silence as they waited for the elevator. Vaggie didn’t push her. She would talk when she was ready. She just stayed by her side until the doors opened and they got one. 

It wasn’t until after the door closed and the button for B5 was pressed that Charlie broke down and cried.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Vox smirked at Alastor, **“I knew you’d be crawling to me.”** The TV-headed overlord got up, **“It was only a matter of time Radio Demon.”** He walked over to him but Alastor stuck his cane out to keep a healthy social distance from him.

 **“Ha! We will be having none of that nonsense.”** Alastor’s smile didn’t reach his eyes as he walked around the room, taking in his surroundings. **“I am here because of your interference in my ongoing entertainment and as we both know I can’t have that. I get.. Irritable when bored.”**

 **“I have no idea what you are talking about.”** Vox feigned ignorance, though he looked Alastor up and down. **“My business doesn’t blend into yours often. Not as often as I’d like.”**

 **“Oh don’t play dumb like that. I know you and your friends have been interfering with our prime patron! And I know why.”** He glanced at Vox, **“You don’t like losing control. It’s why you and the joke you call a relationship always fails and comes back together. And you’re losing control over Angel Dust, as he learns he doesn’t need you.”**

 **“Don’t make me laugh.** ” Vox smirked as he walked to pour himself some dark liquor from a bottle, **“If I didn’t know better I’d think you want this hotel to work.”**

 **“Nonsense! But it is in my best interest if the people fail because of their own miserable mistakes and shortcomings.”** He turned to look at Vox, or at least his head did as his body stayed in place. **“Outside influence is too easy to set them up to fail. Why, I bet he’s in this very building full of whatever his drug of choice is, or perhaps several of them!”** A laugh track followed suit.

 **“And you came to me instead.”** Vox noted, sipping the dark liquid **. “Why do that instead of looking for Angel Dust yourself? Admit it, you wanted to see me. You’re drawn to me.”** He smirked, **“You want me, don’t you.”**

Alastor stuck his hand up, palm out in a “stop” gesture, **“Nope! Not at all! Why don’t make me laugh. You are among the last people I would ever be interested in. Everything about you, from the work you do to your face absolutely disgust me!”**

Vox scowled at him, breaking the class in his hand. **“Then why the fuck are you here?”** He threw the glass shards at Alastor who tutted, smug smile still on his stupid fucking face.

**“Why as a distraction! I know Husk personally and know he is more than capable of taking out the trash. He’s very dependable when I need him to be. I just needed to balance things out a little bit to ensure it gets done.”**

There was a ping and Vox’s phone lit up and he laughed. **”Oh yeah! Take a look at your Husk now!”** He showed the picture of Val and a bleeding Husk to Alastor. Alastor’s face didn’t change at all. Not a twitch of his lip or narrowing his eyes. **“Val will make a nice trophy out of those wings! I think they’ll look quite good on-”**

Alastor snapped his fingers and a portal opened under Vox, tendrils reaching out to bind him. Alastor’s smile grew malicious and cruel, enjoying watching the TV demon struggle. It widened even more when the screen that was Vox’s head cracked and Vox was thrown out the window.

Alastor walked to the broken window and leaned down, calling out at Vox’s falling form, **“Oh by the way, I did you a favor and had my little darling Niffty clean your important machinery that I see all around me in this building. I may not be up to date on technology but I do know how much they like water!”** Another laugh track played as he hummed to himself. He began making his way down to the basement. He knew where Husk was of course. He always knew where he was.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Reality was starting to return to him, along with it the feeling of bruises and cuts all over him. Angel hissed in pain. Fuck, this was always the worst part of the high, the coming down. That and only having a vague recollection of the past few hours. The room smelled like a lot like blood though and he looked around, trying to regain his bearings. Was that… Husky? And Val… He blinked. That’s right… He came to get him… and Val…

Val shot him. Right in front of Angel. He wanted to let Angel know he couldn’t escape him and that any solace or person he could lean on was just a tool for Val to use against him. Val had made sure the message was nice and clear. Hell, even with poison flowing through his veins, the image of his boyfriend getting shot right in front of him was hard to forget. He squirmed against the bindings. Damn, Val really knew how to keep someone bound up. He bit his lip and tried to force his hands though. Slowly and super fucking painfully they started to come through. Thank Satan for skinny hands. The pain he could take but how much time did he have?

He looked up as Val stepped on Husk’s back, earning a growl from the cat demon. He pulled out a knife from his pocket, **“I wonder if these will grow back.”** The moth laughed and went to start cutting where Husk’s wings connected to his back. Angel felt fear flow through every inch of him. Husk had come to rescue him and he was going to suffer in agony. The cat who looked after him, bought him food when he was hungry, watched his baby Fat Nuggets… the man who cared for him just because and no other reason. He couldn’t let that happen but he felt powerless to stop it.

 **“Val wait!”** Angel shouted, he had to use the only bargaining chip he had; himself. **“Just leave him! I’ll be good! I’ll move back to the studio. I won’t leave. I’ll do what you say! I’ll even cut the attitude! Just let him go! Please… I promise I ain’t gonna see him again.”** He felt tears falling down his face. **“Just stop hurtin’ him…”**

Val stopped and looked up, an evil smile plastered on his face. **“Is that so? You’ll be my bitch. Suck my dick. Take any cock I tell you to, no complaints?”** He stood up and walked towards Angel Dust, dagger pointed out to him.

He didn’t get far though. Husk had reached out and grabbed his ankle, claws sinking through his skin, piercing through the entire skinny ass leg. Val screamed in pain and dropped the knife he was carrying. **“Don’t… don’t fucking count me out, jackass.”** Husk growled. Fuck he was in a lot of pain but this wasn’t the first time he had been shot. Just the last time wasn’t in such a vital area.

Val scowled and went to kick Husk right in the bleeding wound. Husk snarled and clung tighter, not letting go as Val’s blood started to coat his claws and arm. **“You… ain’t shit.”** He reached out his other hand to grab further up Val’s leg and pierce through it there too. Val tried to shake him off and kicked him square in the head while trying but Husk just spat out some blood on Val’s clothes. **“I’m calling your bluff.”** He growled. The cat instincts that came with this form told him Val was weak, he wasn’t used to being the one hurt. He could dish it all night long but couldn’t take a second of it back.

But fuck he felt weak. He had lost a lot of blood. Probably should have told everyone where he was but he had been in too much of a rage to think about it. Hopefully the fucker would be able to find him, and he was sure Princess could make it to him too. He just had to cling on to the buggy bastard long enough for them to get here.

 **“Let go, you piss of shit!”** Val cursed and pulled out the gun, aiming it right at Husk’s forehead. Husk grabbed his wrist, claws digging in and the pain made Val drop the gun with a curse. It went off and Husk could feel it hit his leg. He yowled as his leg felt like it was on fire. That was closer to where he had been hit before. 

His body was in so much pain and he felt about to black out. He could vaguely hear Angel making crying noises and begging in the background. Heh… he wouldn’t let him live that shit down once they got home. He just needed to hold on… just stay awake and don’t let go… Just… stay... 

The door opened just as Husk went limp. Charlie and Vaggie had arrived. They saw an unconscious Husk clinging to a bleeding Valentino. Valentino cursed when he saw them. If the two bitches were here then the Radio Demon was probably close by. He couldn’t handle all three at once.

 **“Ladies…”** He went to remove Husk’s claws from his arm and leg. Fuck those things were sharp. He winced as blood spurted out from the wounds. **“I’m glad you could join us.”** He held up three of his hands while the fourth went to reach for the cigarette holder in his pockets. The smoke would make them more compliant as he made a get away. They probably would be too worried about taking care of their friends to consider chasing after him anyways.

 **“Don’t breathe the smoke!”** Angel shouted when the holder came out. Fuck. He forgot the slut was still conscious and talking. He should have ball-gagged the whore. He turned to face Angel, to tell the shit to shut the fuck up but the second he turned his back he felt someone ram into him. The princess’s girlfriend had hit him and Charlie herself grabbed his cigarette holder that went flying through the air and snapped it. He growled and pulled at Vaggie’s hair, going to throw her off of him. She was so small and short it should be easy.

That’s when the room got… dark. A loud tapping of shoes echoed around them all and there was the sound of a man humming. That hum sent shivers down everyone’s spine, even Charlie and Vaggie who weren’t on the source’s bad side. Alastor was here now.

Valentino got up and took some steps backwards, limping heavily from his fucked up leg. There was a secret door in the room. There was one in all studios in case of unfortunate accidents with the crew. He made his way to one of the mirrored panels, still not turning his back to the main door. He had to be fast.

Alastor’s shadow entered the room before he did. He didn’t say anything, just smiling as he slammed his cane down on the ground. The room distorted and Angel’s bindings vanished, causing him to fall to the ground with an unceremonious **“oof”**. 

Val reached behind him to try and press the sweet spot that would open the door. Dammit. This was so hard when he couldn’t see what he was doing. Then he heard the glass behind him shatter. He felt hands reach out from behind him where the mirror was, grabbing him. Their touch felt like glass slashing at his skin. He tried to pull away, cursing but they pulled him deep into the mirror world that Alastor had summoned them from. With Valentino gone, the lighting in the room returned to normal and Alastor’s smile was back to his neutral one.

Angel rubbed his back as he got up. **“You coulda been more gentle!”** He snapped at Alastor. Alastor just tilted his head. **“Fuck you.”** Angel snapped but it was half hearted. His attention was on Husk now that he was free. Husky was in bad shape. Angel knew he would recover and be fine, they were all demons in Hell after all… but he still felt an enormous sense of guilt. This was his fault. God dammit, now he felt like shit from the drugs wearing off and because his boyfriend got the shit beat and shot out of him trying to save his dumb ass.

He ran his hands through Husky’s fur. **“Dammit kitty… why did you gotta go be doing something dumb like that?”** He whispered. Husk was still out cold but it seemed the bleeding had stopped. Angel wondered if it was because the blood was all gone. There was one metric fuckton of it in the room.

Vaggie went up to Angel, **“Come on...We need your help getting him out of here.”** Her voice sounded strangely gentle. Not at all the nagging judgemental tone that he was used to. It felt… weird. Abnormal. He kind of wished she was scowling and disapproving, it would make it feel like everything was okay.

He shrugged, not knowing how to react to Vaggie sounding like she actually cared so instead he put on a front of indifference. **“Whatever you say, sugar tits.”** He went to pick up Husk, using his extra limbs to keep him steady. Vaggie helped with his feet. Fuck, Husk needed to lay off the booze... his ass was heavy.

They had some trouble getting Husk into the elevator and Angel yelled at Vaggie to be more careful. The rest of the trip out of the studio was mercifully easy. Alastor’s presence alone made sure that no one bothered them as they left the studio where Niffty was waiting for them at the front. There was a giant dent in the road a bit away that a lot of people were staring at but Angel had more important things to worry about right now.

Once inside the limo Angel took up a whole side, just himself and Husk. He had Husk laying down with his head in Angel’s lap. Angel smiled to himself, he was still naked and could imagine Husk’s blush and protest if he was awake and knew how close he was to Angel's dick. Charlie had offered her jacket for him but Angel didn’t have any shame about his body, it was free for the whole world to look at. 

He kept running his hand through Husk’s fur, after a few minutes he realized Husk was giving a quiet snore/purr combo. He grinned again but stopped when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up to see Charlie staring at him. **“What?”**

 **“You two just look so cute together!”** Charlie made a noise that could only be described as a squee. 

Angel made a face at her, **“Look… It’s been a long day, can we just wait for this shit until Husky’s at least awake?”** He leaned back in the limo, hands still resting on Husk. He knew it would probably be a little bit before they got to the hotel. He snuggled up to his kitty and went to take a nice nap. As he slipped into unconsciousness a nagging voice in the back of his head reminded him _“this all happened because of you…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be the final one. Thank you to everyone who has been enjoying the fic so far! I hope I didn't disappoint with the confrontation.


	4. Talking It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have calmed down and Angel is dealing with the emotions of what happened. He and Husk have a talk and learn just a tiny bit more about each other.

Angel woke up to the sun creeping through the window and into his eyes, Fat Nuggets could be heard snoring softly in his pet bed close by. He groaned and rolled over, reaching out where no one was beside him. His fingers dug into the empty sheets quietly. He missed sleeping curled up in Husk’s fur.

Ever since they got back from the studio they had slept in separate beds so Husk was probably snoring in his own room. It was recommended by the guy they found to patch the kitty up, guess he didn’t want to aggravate no wounds or nothin’. Husk had definitely come out of the whole incidence the worst… really he was the only one who suffered long lasting consequences. All Angel had to deal with was the urge to get high again, so nothing unusual.

Angel grabbed a pillow and pulled it close to him. It had been his fault. If he hadn’t been with Husk, he wouldn’t have drawn Val’s attention. If he hadn’t been trying to show the moth pimp that he didn’t need the studio or Val anymore… he wouldn’t have been used as bait in the trap. If he had been better…

 **“Ah fuck!”** He got up and went to get dressed. He needed to get out of here to clear his head. He spent a lot of time making himself up and looking cute as fuck. He needed to feel good about himself and this was one of the best ways to do it. After he felt satisfied with his make up and outfit of the day he stepped outside his room to sneak out.

He crept through the hotel quietly. He didn’t want anyone to see him leave. The lobby was empty. Good… he just had to get to the front doors….

 **“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?”** Came Husk’s voice. Angel jumped and turned around. Husk was coming out of the kitchen, holding a cup of coffee in one paw and a walking cane in the other. The leg that had been shot was still giving him issues and probably would for another week or two. Bandages were still wrapped around his chest and leg, visible reminders of the ordeal.

 **“Out.”** Angel forced a smile. They hadn’t really had time alone together since they got back. Angel’s guilt couldn’t stand it. So of course he did what he always did when confronted with emotions and feelings he didn’t want to deal with, he ran every time.

Husk grunted as he made his way to the front desk, Angel’s heart hurt seeing him struggle. **“Don’t tell me you’re fucking going back to the studio, after all that shit….”**

 **“No! I promise you that baby,”** Angel made his way to him. **“The studio’s closed anyways. Val’s still missin’ thanks to the strawberry pimp’s magic, plus all the servers are still completely destroyed. It’s gonna be awhile before they’re up and runnin’. Guess you guys got me a vacation.”** He laughed, his hand going to Husk’s gently before he stopped himself. **“I just… was gonna go to the aquarium…”** He blushed a little.

Husk raised an eyebrow. **“The aquarium? For real?”**

 **“Yeah… I like lookin’ at the fish. That a problem?”** Angel felt a little defensive and went to light a cigarette, unable to look Husk in the eye. He sighed. Probably sounded like bullshit. If he didn’t know better he’d think it was. **“I’m tellin’ the truth. I think they’re neat. They got one that’s called a blobfish. You should see it! Well it’s not always a blob, only when it’s out of the water or when it’s not deep enough.”**

 **“Alright kid, I believe ya. Just unexpected.”** Husk shrugged and drained his cup of coffee in one long gulp. **“... Want company?”**

Angel blinked for a second before taking a long drag. Husk still wanted to be around him… and he didn’t seem upset or resentful. **“That gonna get you in trouble with the girls? Abandoning the post.”**

 **“They can fuck off if it is.”** Husk growled and pulled out a notepad to write a note. **“Out with Angel”** . He left it there and grabbed his cane. **“Are we going?”** He looked back at Angel as he headed to the door. Angel put out his cigarette and went to follow. 

They took a Taxi to the aquarium, Husk falling asleep on Angel during the ride. Angel amused himself by playing with the heart shaped paw pad on his hand. This felt nice… this felt… comforting. He sighed and let go of Husk’s paw and looked out the window. He wanted to stay like this but he knew Val wasn’t out of the game for good and he didn’t want people to suffer again. The images of Husk getting shot and almost getting his wings cut off were seared into his mind. One of his hands gently caressed the bandages as Angel sat in quiet shame of himself.

He shook Husk awake when they got there and went inside, all Angel had to do was wink and show a little fluff and they got in for free. He took Husk around, talking about the fish and pointing to a few he named on previous visits.

 **“You come here a lot?”** Husk asked, sitting down when his leg was hurting too much.

Angel shrugged, **“Usually when I need a get-away or to think… I mean, who’d think to look for me here? It’s super easy to hide from Val when I come visit the fish.”** He sat next to Husk, looking ahead at a small blue tang swimming around. He wondered why it was by itself. There was a school of them not too far away it could swim to.

 **“Which did you need today?”** Ouch. Husk had set him up for that one and he blundered right into it. It seems he was tired of not talking about… things. Fair enough… The guy took two bullets trying to rescue him and kept fighting until he literally couldn’t fight anymore. A talk was the least Angel could give.

 **“... I’m sorry…”** Angel said after a long moment of silence. “ **I’m sorry my shit hurt you… Princess… Vaggie… Even dragged Al and I bet he’s gonna expect something back just cuz that’s how he is.”** He looked at his hands, both pairs were clinging together tight. **“I don’t want that shit to happen again.”**

 **“Don’t tell me you want to leave because of that shit.”** Husk grumbled. **“I don’t regret goin’ in to get you, and I’d do it again. Getting shot ain’t a big deal to me. Got shot in the army. They wrapped up my shoulder and told me to keep firing. At least this time I was shot fighting for somethin’...someone... I give two shits about.”** His paw went to the top pair of Angel's hands. Shit, Husk was trying to be comforting. That made holding back feelings harder for Angel.

Angel didn’t look at him so Husk kept talking. “ **I was scared shitless when you were gone. Checked my fucking phone every five minutes. And when Val sent the picture of you beaten and drugged up… I lost it and made a stupid choice. But…”** He moved so he could move Angel’s head up and look him in the eyes. **“I don’t regret it.”**

 **“Husky, we’ve only been sorta datin’ for a few weeks… You can’t be telling me you’d rush in and getting shot all over again just for me.”** Fuck Angel. Keep it together.

Husk was quiet and he went to look at some angel fish swimming around, **“When you got a royal flush, it’s a no brainer to go all in.”** he blushed. 

Angel threw his head back and laughed. **“Oh my god! Did you really just say that!”** He doubled over, laughing until his sides hurt and the tears he had been holding back streaming down his face. At least he had an excuse for them now. He glanced up at Husk’s embarrassed face and it made him laugh even harder.

 **“Well I’m glad you fucking feel better! Jackass.”** Husk flipped him the bird and went to get up.

 **“Oh I do kitty.”** Angel turned and kept him in place with a hug. **“Now I definitely can’t leave you after a line like that.”** He leaned over Husk’s shoulder and whispered Italian into his ears. **“It was so stupid that I know it came from the heart.”** He pinched his cheeks. Still in Italian he added, **“I think I love you…”** It felt safe to admit it this way. Like a private confession only he understood. A nice baby step.

Husk growled, still bright red and pushed him off. To Angel’s surprise Husk shot right back at him in Italian, **“I understood that you fucking dumbass, I speak Italian.** ” Angel blushed, embarrassed that his baby step had been understood and also because Husk just grew ten levels more attractive with that. Italian was a romantic language for a reason.

Angel’s lower arms kept the pushy kitty in place and the top pair turned Husk’s face so he could kiss him. Husk didn’t want to get away after that. After a minute though he pulled away, Angel noticed he was glancing at some people who were staring at them. Oh, right. Husk wasn’t used to being watched. Angel hadn’t even thought about it, he was so used to being in the public eye. **“Come on, let me show you the blob fish I mentioned this mornin’.”** He went to show him around the aquarium more, holding his hand the rest of the trip.

They didn’t get home until late afternoon and by that point Husk’s injuries were screaming in pain, though he tried to hide it. Charlie went to bounce up. Husk already saw a million questions in her eyes and needed to shut it down fast. **“Shut the fuck up.”** He said preemptively, stopping her before she even started.

 **“Hey! You two have been gone all day and that’s what you have to say when you get home?”** Vaggie snapped, going to Charlie’s side with her arms crossed. **“What if you two got hurt again?”**

 **“Did you forget we had these?”** Angel waved his cellphone before realizing Charlie had sent a million texts that he and Husk both instinctively ignored so their sort-of-date wouldn’t be ruined. **“Oh fuck oops.”**

 **“It’s fine Vaggie. They’re home now.”** Charlie put a hand on her shoulder. **“Did you two have a nice outing? I took care of Fat Nuggets for you.”** As she said that Fat Nuggets came wandering in. Angel smiled wide and picked up his baby who licked his cheek.

 **“It was fine. Fuck I need a drink.”** Husk hobbled to his booze drawer and Vaggie followed him, yelling how he can’t drink with the pain medications she knew he was still taking.

 **“Are you feeling better Angel?”** Charlie asked him. **“I know you’ve been kind of… down since we got back. You seem to be in a better mood.”**

Angel shrugged and rubbed Fat Nugget’s belly, **“Hm? I’m fine. I’ve been fine.”** He yawned. **“I’m gonna go take a nap. Busy day. Husky really wore me out.”** He winked and started to his room.

 **“Hey Angel, before you go…”** He turned around to hear what Charlie had to say. **“None of us regret going in. We’d all do it again. That’s what friends are for… getting each other out of trouble.”**

 **“Yeah yeah princess.”** He waved her off, though he had to admit it felt reassuring to hear her say it. He continued to his room and flopped onto the bed with his baby. He glanced at the empty space next to him and went to take a selfie, trying to look as seductive as possible. _“Waiting for you in bed baby.”_

 _“If by bed you mean a nap, good.”_ Husk texted back.

Angel smiled. Even after everything Husk still was still keeping this slow. What a cutie, even if he’d deny it to the end and back. He went to make sure the bed would be comfortable for him. When they did eventually fuck, he’d have to make sure it was extra special… and he should probably wait until Husk was in tip top shape for it. That gave him plenty of time to plan it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I really enjoyed writing it. I would love feedback if you have any!


End file.
